Triple Claimed- An OC Percy Jackson Fanfiction
by itsafangirl
Summary: Everyone know that demigods aren't normal- but a triple claimed one? Even Worse. Athena, Aphrodite, and Hecate have all claimed Elisa. It takes a quest and several near trips to death to find out the truth- who it is. To top it off, she's offered a choice to change her life. What will she choose? Who will it be? Let the Fates decide.
1. Chapter One

It was a normal day. The sky was blue (or, if your talking about right now, pink due to the setting sun), the wind was blowing, and I was breathing. It was a gorgeous setting for a Sunday night- a full moon hung low over the sky that was fading into darkness. Being the first full moon of the fall, tonight was the annual Fall Festival, so my friends Eve, Hale, Fabian, and I were walking along the avenue while bands performed gigs on makeshift stages nearby. The wind blew, and my hair got stuck to the caramel apple that I was munching on.

"Ugh. Seriously, wind? I actually bothered to straighten my hair today." I groaned. Normally, I wouldn't bother to- my hair was too long and thick, so it took forever.

Beside me, Eve laughed. "Hey, I did offer to tie a braid in your hair. Besides, we all know that you haven't touched a straightener or curler ever since you burned yourself on the last day of school three years ago." I made a face at her. I hated that memory. I hadn't even noticed that the curler was on my face until I lifted it up to curl another strand of hair. But still, I had actually straightened my hair-with Eve's help, of course. Eve grinned at me again, taking a large chomp out of her apple before taking a sip of her Pumpkin Spice Frappuccino. Call her a white girl, but Starbucks was heaven. We had all gotten a drink of some sort and caramel apples at one of the food booths since it was a fall tradition. Well, except Hale was eating chocolate strawberries- he was allergic to apples- but then again, it was his tradition. I'd been living with Eve ever since my parents died, which was around when I was born. I considered myself lucky since I didn't remember much about them. It was 16 years since I had last seen them for the very last time (until I die, of course), and yet I've never missed them once. Eve's parents had adopted me, (not that they were always around- her parents were normally in LA), so Eve and I were closer than sisters. They kept on arguing on another topic. I was so lost at this point that I didn't even bother to ask "What?" a thousand times or try to catch up- it was useless. So, naturally, I just tuned them out and payed attention to the bronze leaves drifting from the half-barren trees.

Suddenly, Fabian stopped and looked at Eve, his eyes sharp alert. "It's time."

I grinned and looked at Eve. It's Time by Imagine Dragons was one of her favorite songs. "I love that song!" I smiled. Eve didn't grin back, which was a first. Okay, maybe I sounded just a bit drunk. Maybe I had had too much sugar and caffeine for a night. I mentally added sleeping pills on my to-buy list. My eyes focused back on Eve, my grin fading. She ignored me, a grim look on her face. Where did that come from?

Eve's face turned determined. With a fierce look in her eyes, she swung her backpack filled with food and blankets that we'd packed for the picnic over her shoulder.

"How long?" asked Fabian.

"What?" I asked, bewildered.

"What are we talking about?" added Hale. He seemed as equally confused as I was. Fabian and Eve frowned at me.

"Elisa, there's no time to explain. Just do what I tell you to. Don't ask questions, shut up and don't cause trouble." I made a face at her. At least that sounded like her when she was agitated. Well, sort of, except she normally wasn't _this_ bossy.

Fabian started to run and Eve followed. "About ten minutes, if we're lucky!" Eve shouted in answer to Fabian over the whistling wind. They started running faster. I gasped, trying to keep up. Hale was better- he had longer legs and had more practice. I wanted to yell at Eve. She knew I hated running.

"You know, it's not easy to run in flip-flops!" I gasped as my chest clenched.

"Then take them off!" Eve screamed back at me, sounding more determined than anything. It was only for the sake of not running into a tree that I didn't roll my eyes.

Soon, we were running up a hill with a huge pine tree. The air seemed to shimmer like a silk screen behind it. Suddenly, Eve and Fabian stopped and turned around.

"Climb the tree!" Eve pointed at a tree close to the pine. She added a hasty "Now!" when I hesitated. I resisted the urge to scream, _Yes, General!_ back at her. I knew she would only glare and tell that this wasn't funny.

I practically dragged Hale, who looked as confused as I felt, to it and started climbing. Not because I wanted to (chances are, I end up falling), but because I trusted Eve. If she told me to do something, I would do it. Not gladly, but I'd still do it.

"Don't look down, don't look down, don't look don't look don't look..."I muttered underneath my breath as I tried to scale the tree like Katniss Everdeen. They really needed to install an elevator into this tree.

We paused at about fifteen feet or so up the tree, trying to catch our breath, and I looked down. _Oops_. My mistake. My throat tightened as I resisted to scream. Personally, I was surprised- I didn't expect us to make it up so far before falling and landing face flat on the ground. That would just be embarrassing. I caught a glimpse of Eve carrying a bow. When did she get that bow? Sure, she was the star student at Archery Camp, but seriously? Why would she have her bow out? Where had she even kept it?

I hadn't noticed it earlier, and it's not like a bow is easy to hide. And Fabian was holding something in his hand. It looked like some wooden pipes tied together. That was when I noticed why Eve had her bow.

A chill ran through my body. They were holding off some kind of creature. Like, a dinosaur sized creature. When I got a better look at the green skinned, tattooed monster, I saw that it had only one eye in the middle of its abnormally large forehead. What was it?! I didn't know any better, I would've thought it was a monster. But there was no such thing, right? I probably just wasn't seeing right.

Hale and I leaned forward and watched as Eve loaded her bow, and I almost fell out of the tree. She directed it towards the thing's neck and released the arrow. In that tense moment, I swooped down even lower across the branch to get a better view.

Time seemed to slow down as the arrow whistled through the air and hit its mark. The creature burst into golden powder and I sneezed, letting go of the branch. I felt myself wobble, trying to grasp onto something but only finding air.

"Ah!" I cried out as I lost my balance and began to fall.

I heard other cries of "_Elisa! _"all around me as I fell to the ground. I resisted a laugh. I had survived climbing a tree, but I had fallen out of it. I was more than halfway to the hard earth when the last of the strange golden powder dissolved.

That was the last thing I saw before everything went dark and I blacked out into the peace of nothingness.


	2. Chapter Two

I wake to drinking a beverage and I immediately recoil back. _Ew... What is that?_ It's stinging my throat, and my skin feels as if it was exfoliated and then had boiling water poured on it. I come back to my senses and snap up before giving a small scream and seeing Eve feeding me a drink while Fabian and Hale are talking quietly.

I cough and struggle to get up, but as I finish the drink in the old-fashioned milk shake cup, I can't help but fall back into the shadows of sleep.

* * *

><p>I feel different. That was the easiest way to put it. I don't know what… Or how… Like my old self was taken and replaced. The thought suddenly comes to me like a whisper from the back of my mind. I shiver. <em>It's nothing,<em> I think. _Probably just my awkward sleep schedule. _I give myself a inside eye-roll just for an extra reassurance.

"Elisa?" I snap out of confusion and back into reality. I pull myself up into a sitting position and wince as my bruised rib cage shifts. My eyes turning wide when I remember what had happened before. I blink the stars out of my eyes and see Eve on my left, Fabian on my right, and Hale behind him.

Eve grins at me. "Probably too good of a drink to handle, huh? You fell back asleep again. You were out for two days. We were starting to get worried." _That was a worst drink I've ever had, honestly._ Instead of being rude, I choose to ignore her.

"Where- where am I?" I cough again, this time more forcefully, and Hale hands me a glass of liquid.

"Sprite? I ask hopefully.

"You and your Sprite. It's water." Hale rolls his eyes at me.

I swing my legs so I'm on the edge of the bed, my toes brushing against the floor.

Eve bites her lip at the question and averts her gaze. She looks uncomfortable. Hale answers for her. "We're in the Infirmary.

"Infirmary...? Is it talk old-fashioned day?" I respond, sounding like an idiot.

Hale just shrugs and no one offers an explanation. Fabian offers me a wheelchair, but I Just scrunch up my nose and shake my head. No, I am most certainly _not_ using a wheelchair. I refuse to believe that I will need one. Hopefully.

I push myself out of the bed and nearly fall over again. Wait, what did I just see? I look down and see _hooves_ and _furry legs_ on Fabian and Eve.

"Whatthehell?!" My head spins from confusion and my words are slurred together from nausea and uneasiness.

"C'mon, lets go see Chiron," cuts in Fabian, provoking any questions. _Chiron... I feel like I've heard of that name before. _But I only shrug and follow, not knowing what that means. But hopefully, I'll catch up on what's going on here soon.

When we get to what's apparently called the Big House, I walk next Hale, hoping that he'll explain what's going on to me. He doesn't- he seems wrapped around in his own thoughts, his blue-green eyes unfocused and his brown hair falling into his eyes. As we walk up the stairs onto the porch of the Big House, which would more accuratly be called _Blue_ House, I think, _What could possibly wrong here?_ I've learned not to judge things before hand. We walk into what the others call the Rec Room, I see a guy in a wheelchair, probably in his mid-forties,reading a thick book with a plaid, fuzzy red blanket over his legs.

"Who's that?" I whisper to Eve. "Wait, is that Chiron?" I continue, slightly confused. She only nudges me to pay attention. That's Chiron? I imagined him... Oh, never mind. He smiles up at me and starts to get up, him legs growing taller and taller until he's completely out of the chair. What? What am I seeing. I frown, knitting the pieces together in my mind.

" Young woman-"

"I'm not eighteen yet." I immediately say. My cheeks turn red. "Sorry, go on."

"Young child," he corrects himself, not that that was any better, "I am Chiron, trainer of heroes, trainer of demigods- trainer of you." He smiles, a warm smile, a welcoming one. "And welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

An hour later, I'm on the steps of the Big House again, my mind muffled from confusion, only one thought clear in my mind- _I will never be normal again_.

Chiron's voice tunes back into focus. "-give her a tour." says Chiron. Eve and Fabian nod, and I follow them out again.

How could so much change within an hour?

"You know you're gonna be a hero, right?" asked Eve. I raise an eyebrow.

"Sometimes I wonder if you know me at all." I give a slight eye-roll.

"So, if I'm a demigod, then who's my godly parent?" I ask, changing the subject. I'm thanking my Ancient History and Latin teacher for everything I know about demigods right now, which, well, is pretty much nothing.

"We'll see tonight." Is all she says, even though she looks slightly doubtful. My mind is buzzing with equations and everything starts fitting together like a puzzle. Before long, we've reached the end of the tour.

_We'll see tonight._

* * *

><p>"Are you nervous?" asks Hale and I shrug.<p>

"Not really, I guess. Not that it matters, really. I mean, we still are who we are, right?" I reply then wince. Was that too harsh? But he only nods in reply. "What about you?"

He shrugs, in his normal Hale way and says, "I guess. The worst that could happen is not being claimed, and that's not that bad." I consider his response. He _is_ right.

As we walk into the pavilion, I see Fabian and Eve sitting at the head table joking around with a bunch of other satyrs. I feel a pang of what- jealousy? I've been with Eve since _forever_- how could she have made all these friends while keeping it from me?

At the front of the head table, Dionysus, a.k.a. Mr. D, along with Chiron and the rest of the satyrs. We walk over to the Hermes table, where all of the unclaimed sit, as Fabian kindly pointed out earlier. I take a seat at the end of the packed table and do nothing but pick at my nails, trying to ignore the buzz of chatter and laughter. I really don't have much of an appetite, so I just sit there, looking past the pavilion, to the row of evergreens near the skyline, which are probably the only evergreens in New York.

"Elisa!"

I look up and nearly coil back in surprise. It's Hale reaching his arm out toward me,, struggling to get to me against the stampede of campers moving towards the bonfires near the middle of the pavilion.

"Where are they going?" I frown gesturing with my chin towards the herd of campers. I mean it was dinner time, and at dinner time, we eat!

"Offerings to the gods, apparently. Not like I know what that means," He adds with a small frown.

I stand, and we follow everyone else to give our offering to the Olympians. As I slide practically my whole meal into the fire half-heartedly, I beg, _Mom or Dad, please claim me. Tonight, too. I feel stupid in this position._ If I could actually could fit in everything I want to say, but I'd be standing there forever. And I would be dead due to my language.

After dinner, the second Hale and I stand Hale's mouth drops and he points at me, gaping.

"What? What's wrong?! I swear didn't do anything!_"_ I sound a little freaked out, but, well, who wouldn't?

"You look… Gorgeous. Check your reflection." I was surprised he was able to form the words, looking at his gaping. Normally, a guy calling me gorgeous would be the highlight of the day... But this wasn't the time.

I grab a spoon and realize he's right. My split-ended, raven black hair is in clean, soft waves, out of its messy, careless ponytail. My makeup-free face is now a clearer and fresher porcelain tone; my dark black eyes are lined and I have smoky eye shadow that makes my eyes look more defined and angular. My eyelashes are thick. Not that I have a problem with that, my eyelashes were horrible. My nose looks soft and small, my pores gone. I'm wearing a knee-length white flowing dress with lace accents and a leather corset, along with strappy gladiator sandals that make me nearly trip over my feet. Basically, I look better than perfect and the entire world's beauty queens combined. I can feel everyone's gaze on me. The boys look at me as if I'm their future wife and the girls look at me with thick envy.

How is this possible?

Then it hit me– I've been claimed. She must have answered. _Aphrodite._ A _beauty pageant_ goddess? Ugh. Out of everyone, it had to be her? My luck is non-existent.

No more than a fraction of a second later, I hear gasps and see pointing above my head again. _What is it now?_ I think, slightly irritated.

I look up and nearly trip over my sky-high sandals-with-heels. It's a strange glowing owl with white, gray, red, and silver feathers and flowing wings that swoops around until it perches onto my shoulder. I feel something lightly rest on my head and realize that it's laurels. Athena?! _How can I be claimed by 2 goddesses- Athena and Aphrodit-_

Once again, a trillionth of a second later, I find another symbol, right next to the owl. It was a strange circle, one with series of patterns inside it. In it, there were squiggly lines surrounding a floral pattern of sorts. On top of that, a white and silver mist encases me. When my vision clears, I feel as powerful as ever. Who is it now?

Hecate. I know it is her. From Athena's claiming, I can just _know_.

_Triple claimed?! Aphrodite, Athena, and Hecate. How is that possible? What, did they have a threesome? I only have one parent, and three have claimed_ me. _Out of all people, me? Seriously? How stupid would someone have to be to choose_ me, _out of all people!_

Immediately Chiron starts to speak, but he's interrupted again. Everyone gasps and I sigh, clearly annoyed. I'm about to look up again when my eyes land on Hale. His short hair is now precisely the color of hazelnuts and his cheekbones stand out, and his bluish greenish eyes are even more like a blend of wet oil paints, thick and beautiful. My hand flies to cover my mouth to silence my scream.

_No, it could not_ _Aphrodite. _But it was.

Tears threaten to spill. Earlier, Eve told me that people with the same godly parents can't date, and besides, it's kind of obvious- that would just be gross. Finally, Chiron gets his chance to speak.

"Campers, the campfire is cancelled. Please go to your cabins. Curfew will be an hour from now. Stay in your cabins unless there is a matter of extreme importance. _Now!_"

The campers scurry off, terrified. I'm guessing he isn't normally like that. Hale and I scramble up to the Head Table after everyone finally parades off.

Finally, I speak, "So. Are you going to tell me what's going on or what?" I ask, slightly annoyed at all the commotion at me and Hale.

"You go, too," Chiron replies, without meeting my eyes.

"Where is she going to sleep?" Asks Eve, carefully so as not to anger Chiron even further from his agitated state. But she knows me. My expression tastes sour.

"Not with _them_, obviously. I'd rather sleep out here. Meaning, I'll sleep out here," I respond.

"I'll stay with-" she immediately says, but I cut her off with a shake my head.

I look back to check that no one is following, then I walk off heading toward the edge of strawberry fields, by far my favorite spot due to its quietness. It was near the Aphrodite cabin, but not quite so close that I could smell the horrible mix of perfume. I hid in the small nook that I had passed by when I had walked along the edge of the field on the tour earlier, and make a makeshift bed using pillow and blankets I took from the Hypnos cabin in my free time. I had a lot of that.

I just sit there, tears trailing down my face. Why? I don't know. Frustration, no doubt. I figure that it's around 2 o'clock in the morning and I hear footsteps approaching me, making me turn around. It was Hale, of course. He was always the gentlemen.

"You know, you should get some sle-" he starts to say, but I cut him off with a shake of my head and I feel him sit next to me. We sit there in silence, our emotions talking instead of our voices, my head on his shoulder. Eventually, we fall asleep.

I wake up, probably, around 5 o'clock in the morning and my eyes open only slightly to find Eve and Fabian, whisper-arguing while prancing towards the Big House. What are they doing?

Once they were out of sight, I cover Hale's mouth with my hand and shake him awake. I haul him up and signal him to stay silent and follow me, and together, we follow their path to hear the words that could determine my fate.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Another update. I had some trouble with Chapter One (it was showing up weird), but it's all better now. Review, tell me what you think.<p>

-Katherine


	3. Chapter Three

Hale and I stood, leaning on the wall, outside the room where Eve, Fabian, Chiron and another unidentifiable person/Satyr/thing were having a not-so-secret, very important meeting. How could I tell? Well, it was a bit obvious, and it was around 3 in the morning, when no one else was awake- them, Hale, and me being the exceptions, of course.

"She's a Triple Threat. And that's only happened once before," said Chiron.

"What happened?" I heard Fabian ask.

"He slit his wrist with a piece of ice," replied Chiron. I could almost hear the darkness and disapproval in his voice.

"Oh, well that's nice," says Eve.

"It seems as if Athena claimed her for her intelligence, wisdom, and smartness; Hecate for her power and leadership; and Aphrodite for her beauty. However, the point is," said Chiron, "There would be another war between the gods."

"What are you suggesting?" asks Fabian, sounding uneasy.

"A quest," Answered the mystery person.

I walked in, leaned on the table and casually started eating the popcorn. Immediately, everyone stands, groaning.

"Oh, yum. Almost better than movie theater popcorn. Please continue," I say.

"What?" I ask when I get weird looks. Oh, this is hilarious.

"How much did you hear?" Fabian asks.

"Once again, she-" starts Hale, but he's cut off by several groans.

"So, I'm going up to the attic. That's where the quest gets issued right? Thanks for telling me, Fabe. I can only count on you," I say, rather sarcastically making everyone immediately tense.

"Well, then I'm going too. I'm her protector," Eve says immediately and Fabian pulls himself up another inch.

"Wait, I'm her protector too. We in charge of both Elisa _and _Hale. I'm going with her."

Everybody starts arguing up, random excuses flying everywhere, until the new Satyr yells, "Everyone, please, hush! It's her quest. She has to consult the oracle alone. It's the only way. And everyone else is going to sit here and wait, and pray that she doesn't die." Yep, definitely my Seal of Approval.

"Your name is...?" I ask.

Eve says quickly, "There's no need to be rude, and that's Magnolia."

The girl gives me a tired smile and a finger wave at me. I spin on my heel and walk up to the attic.

It seemed pretty dramatic. Two years of theater have helped.

But anyways, prepare to die. After all, Born to Die has always been the song lately, hasn't it?

**Happy Halloween! So, I went as a sugar skull and I went trick or treating with my friends... We got to embarrass a lot of people XD. So, I'm not really proud of this chapter, put oh well. I'm also working on another book, After The War, which is also another PJ fanfiction. The plot is pretty obvious.**

**Happy Halloween, Baes and Boos!**


End file.
